The disclosure relates to building structures. More particularly, it relates to the method and apparatus for building temporary or permanent structures for use as shelters.
There are many instances where a temporary structure is needed to provide shelter. For example, natural disasters such as hurricanes, tornadoes, tsunamis, earthquakes and floods often render thousands of people homeless, either temporarily or permanently. Oftentimes, victims of such disasters need shelter, at least on a temporary basis. Tents are often used for shelters, but are not very stable or durable and can only be used for a short duration of time. Tents also do not always provide adequate shelter from the elements, such as rain, snow or excessive heat or cold. Tents also are not effective at providing insulation.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a structure which is easy to assemble and disassemble, and which can provide an insulated shelter which is sturdy and durable can be used for either a short-term or long-term basis.
The structure can be used for other applications as well, such as during military operations or as homes for third world countries or homeless people.
Thus, there is a need for temporary or permanent structures which overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies and others, while providing improved overall results.